What Is So Good About Young Men
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: "I obviously am not a stalker!That's part of my job, observing the suspect, searching for evidences in their belongings, trailing them 24/7…" "Basically, that's what people call 'stalking', inspector." A Koroshiya-san, The Hired Gun fanfiction. Police Officer x Sasaki Ryuuichi Smut!


Day 3!

* * *

"What a thoughtful inspector we have here, really." The criminal handcuffed with the inspector huffed sarcastically, his hot breath rolling in white puffs in the frozen air. "Working even on a day like this… You must really like your job."

Crouching next to him, both men hiding behind a car, the inspector grunted. "You'd better save your breath, you scum of the world. It'd be annoying for my rank if the prisoner I spent so many years to catch just died of before Christmas."

"Look who's talking." The silverette smirked, his lips gone blue from the cold in the parking. "You're the one shaking like a leaf, right now. It'd be annoying for _me_ to run away from my pursuer with your cadaver tied to me."

"I don't want to hear that from a guy who found it wise to go out dressed like a cabaret dancer by minus 10°C outside! Argh! Stop fidgeting!" He straightened the makeshift compress tied around the other man's thigh. Because of the last race to hide from Sasaki Ryuichi's assailants, the place that got shot reopened. The bandage that was previously immaculate was now dirtied with blood.

If you haven't understood the situation yet, then, to make it short, this is how things were: the inspector, who had been on Ryuichi's trail for more than two years now, was about to catch his fish. In order to achieve this tour de force, the inspector had wiretapped the apartment he was barely living in, and also most of the places where he had been spotted at for the past six months. And finally, on a winter day, gunshots were reported from one of Sasaki's hideouts.

Apparently, the inspector wasn't the only one who had the assassin under surveillance. But that third party was by far way more dangerous than mere police. In no time, the inspector rushed on the gun battle to find himself in the middle of a mafia settling of scores with, as the man to be killed, Sasaki Ryuichi. The man he was firstly supposed to arrest became a precious eye-witness for the police – thus the man he had to protect at his own life's stake. However, their opponents were definitely outnumbering them. No other choice in that situation.

After distancing their chasers, they hid in a underground parking lot and waited for the reinforcement to arrive. Of course, the thought of having the whole cavalry coming for him wasn't very delightful for the assassin, but in the escape, the inspector and he accidentally got handcuffed together. And since the other man purposely threw the key away not to have the silverette getting away, it left him with no other option than tagging along with the older man. For now. Well, he also thought about shooting him in the head, but as they said before, that would make a cadaver to tow in town – which isn't very practical when you're running from mercenaries paid to have your head off.

"Anyway," The inspector resumed. "Right now, we both have no reason to turn against each other. So until we get rid of your assassins, you'll have to put up with me."

"Getting stuck with some old man in a parking lot is the worst." The silver haired man complained, still squeezed close to the older man.

"No one asked for your opinion." The inspector grunted. This kind of situation is always very awkward, even for a man who's used staking out in the worst conditions possible. No, this time it was truly because the one who was by his side was Ryuichi. "Good thing you got shot, though. That'll keep you awake till the other guys come here."

"Ooh, so getting shot in the thigh is a good thing?" Sasaki sneered. "Maybe I'll shoot you, too, for you to see what it's like. As you know, there's a silencer on my gun, so it won't even draw people attention."

The older man waved his hand with disdain. "Come on, don't be reckless. It was only a joke. A _joke_. You know what a joke is, don't you."

"Shut u-… Aa… _Sneeze_. Ah. Thanks." The silverette said when he was given the inspector's handkerchief. " _Sneeze_."

The latter scowled. "Che. This is all because you're dressed so lightly in winter. Here." The older man took his coat off before throwing it on Ryuchi's shoulders – quite awkwardly, honestly, because of the handcuff at his wrist. Taken aback, the latter lowered his head, his eyes averting the inspector's. The coat still had the other man's heat on it.

"Oh… Thank you." His cheeks got a little hot. "I'm surprised you can be quite of a gentleman."

"Of course I can!" The flustered inspector barked. "Just what kind of barbarian did you think I am?"

"Who knows…" With a pensive smile that slightly made the older man blush, Ryuichi shrugged. "It's not like I'm accustomed talking with a cop. Anyway I'm glad my first time had to be with you."

'First time?' The inspector thought. Few seconds later, his eyes widened with shock. He couldn't possibly be talking about this kind of first time! His saliva went down the wrong way, he had a coughing fit, and had coughed for several seconds when the younger man suddenly placed the palm of his hand against his mouth, forcing him to quiet down.

"Shhh." Looking behind the car, Ryuichi whispered. "There's one of the hitmen few meters away from us."

They both remained as still as statues. Following Sasaki's sharp stare and at the step sounds resounding in the parking lot, the inspector could somehow guess what was happening at the other side without even looking. There was a man walking back and forth, as though he was looking for someone. At some point, the man got so close to them it was practically a miracle he hadn't found them. At that moment, Ryuichi held his breath (they were very close so it was easy for the inspector to notice that detail), his senses on the alert, his body ready to jump from his hideout and pounce at the man at any moment.

Finally, the steps left the parking lot. Soon, Ryuichi heaved a deep sigh of relief. "I really thought he'd find us. Thanks god he didn't. There's no way I can fight properly right now."

"That's a lie, isn't that?" The inspector said. "Even injured to death I'm nearly sure it'd be a piece of cake for a man like you to get rid of small fries like those ones."

"You're overestimating my strength…"

"I'm not." The inspector vehemently objected. "I've studied your every move and mannerism for years, I more than anyone else can say that about you."

Sasaki grimaced with disgust. "Following me? So you were watching me all that time? What are you, a stalker?"

"I obviously am not a stalker!" The older man yelled angrily. "That's part of my job, observing the suspect, searching for evidences in their belongings, trailing them 24/7…"

"Basically, that's what people call 'stalking', inspector." His grimaced deepened. "Geh. If I were your wife, I'd have run away from you at the first occasion."

"She already had left." The other man replied with a calm and resolute tone that instantly silenced the silverette. "With a younger man, on top of everything. You didn't need to tell me."

"Sorry…" Once again, Ryuichi lowered his eyes. This time, it was out of shame. "I talked without knowing. I shouldn't have said that."

It was the inspector's turn to shrug. "She just got fed up of an old man who could think about nothing but his work. I can't blame her for that… Anyway that's some old story. Now it doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes, but…"

"I told you not to think much about it… Ah." The inspector stared at Ryuichi. "By chance, are you thinking it's your fault my wife and I broke up? Don't be so egocentric."

Both silenced.

…

"Hey, wake up… Wake up, I said!" Ryuichi could hear someone talk, but he saw nothing. As far as he could see, everything around him was blurred. Dancing, white blur. Suddenly, he felt himself getting seized, shaken and rubbed everywhere.

How did all of that happen again? Oh, that's right. The mafia attacking him, the escape – that inspector helping him run away – then the parking, the cold… God, he wished he had brought a pullover that night. Winter truly wasn't his favorite season at all.

"Damnit!... Okay, at least, the pulse still is here… And he's breathing too. It's not hypothermia, not yet. Hey, can you hear me? If you can, then answer! And _don't_ fall asleep."

"I can hear you." Ryuichi mumbled with annoyance, conscience vacillating between this world and the other. "You're annoying. I _can_ hear you."

"Bothersome even in this kind of situation, aren't you." The inspector chuckled. "At this point, I can say only your hitman skills are good about you. Well, even if they won't be very useful if you're that weak to the cold."

"If I'm that bothersome why don't you leave me here? I'm only a dead weight now, aren't I?"

The older man glared at him. "Don't say something so stupid! It's true you're a criminal, the worst of your kind. But that's not a reason to let you die like a place in this kind of place!"

The silver haired man wanted to laugh. What? Did that old guy care about him that much? Even though they were supposed to be enemies…A little pang soared in his chest: maybe, if circumstances had been different, they would have become friends… Yes, if circumstances were different he wouldn't be a hired gun, he would have had a "normal" job, and then the other man and he would have been able to talk to each other in broad light, with no fear for their lives… Oh, or maybe they wouldn't have ever met either. But that would be kind of sad… That made the hitman laugh again.

"Inspector." He giggled, his back shaking weakly against the car. "Am I someone that important for you anyway?"

"Of course you are!" The older man replied with eagerness, but right after his face turned a deep red and he added in a stuttering, "Well, important… I mean, for the investigation, nothing inappropriate actually-"

"If I'm that important for you…" Ryuichi's voice lowered as he looked down at the ground, expression dead serious. "Why don't you try embracing me once?"

"Aaah?"

"You said it yourself. I'm weak to the cold, and if I don't find a source of warmth soon, you may lose a precious informant…" He paused for few seconds, then looked up at the policeman's face. No, it wasn't a human face anymore, it was a ripe tomato. Maybe did he take the joke a little too far… "Nah, forget it. It's not like you're going to do that a-"

"I'll do it."

"Wha- No, no, you don't get it. I wasn't-"

"I said I'll do it."

Ryuichi slapped himself awake. It was bad. He had talked too much and now it was all backfiring at him! After all, it wasn't as though he was truly expecting that man to do that kind of thing with him… Was it? No, of course it wasn't. It was purely normal to get accustomed to people when they've been chasing you for years. And right now, what Ryuichi was going through was no different from Stockholm syndrome.

"You're talking bullshit." The silver haired man finally whispered.

The inspector stared intently at the younger man, remain silent and motionless all the time. His cheeks still were flushed but not as much as before. See? No answer. In the end they were both half-hearted coward. There was absolutely no way they'd… "Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!" The silver haired man quaked when the inspector suddenly started unbuttoning his pants. He looked down in panic as the latter's hand slid under his underwear to grab his cock. " Aa…! You don't have to do that… Just… Stop it!"

The inspector got closer to him until their forehead pressed against each other's. The older man's was hot, Ryuichi noticed. And so was his breath as he spoke. "I told you I'll do it, if that's what you want. You don't have to thank me."

The hand around him began pumping the numb manhood, slowly but surely arousing the younger man's body as it went faster and faster on him. How weird it was for Ryuichi, to have a stranger's hand pleasuring him that way. Although for him, he wasn't just whoever, and he was even less a stranger…

"Nnm… Aa…" Ryuichi panted while glaring at the older man. "As if!... I wasn't going to… Ahh!"

Ryuichi shuddered. A hand was feeling his butt, groping the soft flesh of the cheeks before gradually going down on the thigh. "For a man, you have a rather nice body." The inspector smirked. "Your skin is so soft I just can't stop touching it. The face you're making is pretty hot, too. Is my handjob that good?"

"Are you… kidding me?" Ryuichi grinned at the other man with the same rudeness. "This is as good as… Haa.. Teenagers' play. It isn't… worth a yen, really… Mmh!" The older man's tongue licked at the silver head' lower lip.

"Then all I have to do is make it better, then." He said with a solemn air. "You'll let me, won't you?"

With a barely noticeable hesitation, the silver haired man nodded. The inspector needn't more to get on his feet – as a result that the silver haired man also had to get up – then trapped the latter between him and the car. He threw his coat on the car's hood, urging Ryuichi (his pants and underwear now down to his knees) to sit down on it. Still a little hesitant, the younger man complied.

"Don't worry, just relax your body." A little embarrassed, the inspector said as he gently pushed him to fully rest his back on the edge of the hood, Ryuichi's forearms used to support his weight and his legs dangling down – by then he had kicked his pants off on the ground. Of his garments, the last piece left was the fancy shirt that could only partly hide Ryuichi's reddened erection, leaving his balls and entrance widely visible for the other male. The latter, however, didn't look like the sight was disturbing him. He just unbuckled his pants, and the somewhat haste in his movement told the silver head that the other man hadn't done that sort of thing for a while now.

"Huh. Easy for you to say that." Ryuichi grunted, eyes averting the thick and hard shaft that was pointing straight at him. How was he supposed to react anyway? He was about to be fucked in a parking lot, there sure had been situations more romantic than that. "Please, be gentle…"

That last request almost made the inspector come, right on the spot. But in a heroic effort, he overcame the first surging of orgasm and positioned himself in front of the younger one. He then slowly leant forward with his hands beside Ryuichi's hips and, gulping down at the view of the younger man's flushed face, he embed himself inside the warmth hole.

"Fuck!" The inspector cursed at the tightness that was squeezing his length like a vice. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Ryuichi whined, his breath ragged and heavy. His fingernails were clasping at the inspector's wrists and he could barely keep his eyes open. "Aa…! it hurts…"

"Sorry!... I totally forgot to loosen you up…" The older man apologized, rather too late, though.

"It's okay…" Ryuichi hiccupped. "It's the good angle, so… Just start moving… Aan!"

Ryuichi moaned an impious moan when the inspector pulled out from him, but then scowled at the latter for leaving his hole empty. "Sorry," the older man apologized again while pumping his erected manhood fast, the slit only few inches away from the silver head' entrance. "I know you're not a woman. I should have used lube instead of just putting it in…"

"I told you it's okay…"

"No, it's not! What if I ripped it?"

Damn, was he that worried about him? Ryuichi thought. He even went as far as pulling out for him… But it was totally ridiculous. Ryuichi was ready to take all of that man, and now he just drew back and let him lie there to watch him jerking off like an idiot! "You're taking too long." Out of patience, he took hold of the other man's penis and began stroking it all together with the latter.

"Wait! you don't have to do that for me!" The inspector sputtered in shock. "Ngh… Ha…"

"Yes, I do. How long do you want me to wait for you?"

Both males' hands were stroking the painful shaft in unison, the inspector doing the base and Ryuichi the head. It was incredibly hot in his hand, and throbbing as hell. Ryuichi couldn't take his eyes off of the urethra which was starting to ooze a white a thick liquid. He pressed the inspector's shaft a little harder and move faster to make the man come faster, and he would have be successful in that attempt if the older man hadn't suddenly seized his forearm to make him stop before, without a single warning, thrusting back in Ryuichi's hole. This time, with all the precum coating it, the older man's erection went straight inside, filling the silver haired man to the hilt.

"Aah!... Ah!" Ryuichi whimpered softly when the inspector set up a steady in-and-out rhythm, the tip of his erection rubbing constantly at Ryuichi's good spots. "Yes… Yes… more, like this… Aa…"

"Damn… you're going to be the death of me, you know?" Sliding his hand on Ryuichi's inner thighs, caressing the bandaged place with a hand, while the latter patted his butt with his feet, the older man groaned.

"More!... It feels great… Rub there… more! Ah… Aa…"

"Fuck…" For the nth time, the inspector cursed, his voice however muffled by Ryuichi's silky hair.

The tight tunnel was clenching feverishly at the pulsating manhood. Every time it would plunge inside, a luscious and lustful squelching sound would resound in both men's ears, adding more to their excitation. The car was rocking beneath their weights, so much that it was a wonder how anyone couldn't notice their little "intercourse". As for them, the thought of being caught as well as the icy air around them had already been forgotten somewhere amongst the moans, the pants and the increasing pleasure.

Few seconds later, they were both screaming as they released their pent-up frustration. But it seemed that it hadn't been enough. Only two rounds after did they feel like parting from each other, and when they did, it had been with so much exhaustion that none of them felt like getting up right away.

That day, the inspector indeed understood what was so good about younger men.

 **THE END**


End file.
